


I'll Be Home for Christmas (Even When You're Being a Brat)

by prettybratty, strangergrove



Series: Baby, Can You See Through the Tears [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, But also, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Explicit Language, Harringrove, Light Dom/sub, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Spanking, and that's why, steve harrington is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybratty/pseuds/prettybratty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangergrove/pseuds/strangergrove
Summary: It's their first Christmas. And it should be perfect - if only Steve wasn't such a brat. And Billy wasn't so tired. And wasn't wearing this goddamn sweater!Bullshit, it's still perfect. 'Cause they're together.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Baby, Can You See Through the Tears [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581031
Comments: 24
Kudos: 155





	1. Fairy Lights (Billy's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> It's going on in **Baby, Can You See Through the Tears** universe - but you can read it on its own.  
> Every chapter is either in **Steve's POV** (written by **prettybratty** ) or in **Billy's POV** (written by **strangergrove** ).
> 
> **We post a chapter a day!**
> 
> Anyways, we're having a blast writing it and loved working together and wishing you the Merriest of Christmas!  
> 🎄(may it be as fun as these two are having)🎄
> 
> 💙Let us know if you loved it in the comments please. Would mean the world💙

Before he pulls himself fully from sleep, Billy sees the coloured lights from behind his eyelids. Steve must have decorated. Billy moves to stretch, but something is restraining him. His eyes flit open. The fuck? 

Tangles of string lights are bound around him and, as he moves, flashes of colour bounce off the walls. He tries to untangle himself, but the lights are everywhere. Around his arms, around his legs, caught up in his hair. 

"Harrington!" Billy yells, voice hoarse from sleep. 

There are light footsteps on the stairs before his pretty boy bounds into the room, hair falling in his face, excitement dancing in his smile. "Morning, babe." 

Billy glowers at him. "The Hell is this?" 

"S' festive! You looked so cute asleep in a nest of lights." He plops down on the bed next to Billy and cards his fingers through the other boy's curls. "What, you don't like them?" His face crumples into a pout, causing Billy to sigh. 

"It's just… I can't move, babe." He looks over at Steve, who is playing with one of the blue lights by Billy’s arm, a frown creeping across his face.

“Are you mad? M’ I in trouble?” Steve asks, not looking away from the small light between his fingers.

“No, baby. Of course not.” Shit. Billy didn’t want this to be the way they started Christmas Eve. "C'mon, help me get out of this and we'll get ready to head over, yeah?" 

Steve smiles and begins untangling Billy. As soon as he's free, Billy wraps Steve in his arms and gives him a kiss, soft and sweet, and tells him that it's okay, that he's a good boy. Steve bounds downstairs to whip up something for breakfast as Billy hops in the shower. He hears Steve start to sing before the spray of the shower head drowns him out. He smiles. 

Billy stands, head down, letting the water flow over him. He didn't sleep well last night. He's sore and tired and this whole Christmas party at the Byers' has him on edge. But Steve wants this _so badly_. And Billy just wants to give his sweet boy the kind of Christmas he deserves. 

So Billy takes his time, letting the hot water wash away his stress, letting himself get just a little hopeful. Hopeful that this Christmas will be different. That this one will be worth remembering. 

Billy finishes his shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, and heads back into the bedroom. He pulls on boxer briefs and his favourite jeans but, for the life of him, can't find his shirts. He checks the hamper, the washer and dryer, Steve's dresser. He had some here for when he stayed the night. Where the Hell were they? 

Billy bounds downstairs. "Babe, have you seen-" He slows. Christmas music is playing gently from the stereo, the air smells delicious, and Steve is sprawled on the couch, looking up at Billy with that stupid, irresistible grin. 

He's wearing one of his hideous Christmas sweaters. His hair is the most immaculate Billy has ever seen it. And that goddamn smile. Billy just wants to scoop him up in his arms and hold him for the rest of the day. Fuck the party. He just wanted Steve. Oh God… Who was he becoming?


	2. Christmas Spirit (Steve's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're loving it guys❤  
> Please comment because your comments make our day❤

Everything is warm and cozy and just...the best. Steve curls up, getting comfortable next to Billy, and lets out a soft giggle when he steals a marshmallow from his hot cocoa. 

"I swear to God, Harrington, those chipmunks are reminding me someone," Billy chuckles, shoving a pancake and a cookie in his mouth, both at the same time.

Steve watches Chip and Dale making fun of Pluto while Mickey chops the Christmas tree. He smiles at Billy, taking a cookie too. Dustin's mom baked cookies  _ specifically _ for them, a whole jar, frosting and sprinkles and all. Dustin's swearing his mom makes just the best cookies, and well, even Billy seems to agree now, considering on how he inhales them in  _ handfuls _ . 

"Who?"

The tree on the screen starts to sparkle with colorful lights, and Steve watches it, mesmerized like when he was ten. He's so glad that stupid Demogorgon hasn't ruined his fascination with fairy lights, must be a miracle of its own.

"I dunno," Billy drawls lazily, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Some certain  _ troublemaker _ we both know."

"You?" Steve gives him a toothy grin and gets reduced to uncontrollable laughter next moment, because Billy decides to tickle him for that. "Okay, okay, it's  _ me _ , it's me, stop, Billy!"

He doesn't stop until Steve's literally hiccuping from laughing, grabbing his shoulders into a tight hug then. Steve just sighs happily, relaxing completely. 

It's officially his favorite time. Well,  _ every _ time with Billy is the best in his books. But Christmas time with Billy is truly  _ magical _ . 

It's everything Steve has ever seen in the holidays movies and Disney cartoons and everything he's dreamed about, but has never had before. 

He's always been mesmerized by all the falling snow and silvery bright stars, glowing in the dark blue night, and Christmas magic that he dreamed to experience once.

He's never thought his magic would come in a form of wild Californian boy with firm hands and secretly warm heart. But well. S' a  _ miracle _ , after all. And they come in unexpected forms.

Billy lets out a soft laugh, watching Pluto going nuts on the screen, and cuddles Steve closer.

It's probably his favorite part, Billy being soft all the time - cuddly and gentle and  letting Steve get away with almost everything.

He's got it only  _ once _ , a few days ago, when they met a real-life wild deer during their walk in the snowy woods.

Steve tried to pet its nose, despite Billy's firm forbidding - because _a_ _Christmas deer, Billy, honestly, how could you not_ \- and almost got his hand bitten off. It's actually scared all _three_ of them to shit.

The deer pranced back into the woods immediately, probably deciding to never go closer to any  _ dumbass humans _ . Billy yelled and used  _ all _ profanities that Steve knew and some  _ more _ .

Steve just got frozen on the spot, his heart beating wildly, before getting pulled into the tightest hug from Billy.

Unfortunately, after a moment Billy understood that Steve's a) okay and b) disobeyed him, so the next thing Steve got were a few harsh slaps on his ass, paired with some pretty pissed scolding. 

Then he got hugged again though, and cuddled for the rest of the day, so it wasn't even that bad. He also managed to keep the faint memory of the deer's velvety nose, so -  _ totally _ worth it.

Besides, deliberate disobeying usually lands him into a full-blown trouble, so this was honestly nothing.

Apparently, Christmas time's the time when you can get away with literally  _ anything _ . Which is one more reason to love this season dearly.

The cartoon is ending, and Billy moves, as if trying to get up.

"One more," Steve grabs his hand, getting more comfortable on top of Billy and stealing the frosting from his cookie.

Billy checks his watch. 

"Steve, it's time to get ready, baby."

" _ No _ ," Steve pulls a face that Billy usually calls a spoiled pout. 

"Have you changed your mind?" Billy hauls him so Steve straddles his lap, facing Billy, like he's not heavier than a little  _ puppy _ . "Are we not going to the Byers?"

"Of course we are," Steve's voice gets all hoarse and he's just...going completely  _ still _ .

Because his breath is  _ hitching _ and there's this sharp, almost  _ painful _ feeling in his stomach, and his head's  _ swimming _ and his heart is going  _ wild _ \- like every time when Billy holds him like  _ that _ . 

Holds him with his firm hands, palms warm and steady on Steve's sides, like he can easily lift him in the air - and he probably  _ can _ .

Billy's gaze is intense, both soft and piercing at the same time, and he seems so  _ big _ and confident, while Steve feels so,  _ so _ small.

Small and vulnerable, and kinda lost. He clutches Billy's shoulders, not actually knowing what he's doing. The only thing he knows is that Billy, unlike any others, wouldn't push him away.

Steve feels his eyes prickling all of a sudden, and it's  _ stupid _ , he's not some whiny girl, and all he wants is to promise he's gonna be so good,  _ only good _ , like,  _ forever _ \- just - just please,  _ don't let me go _ , never let me go.

Saying it out loud would be too dumb even for Steve though, so he just keeps looking at Billy, breath hitched, completely  _ helpless _ .

But Billy - Billy still seems to just somehow  _ get it _ , because Steve's being held close and cuddled to his warm chest. 

There are soft lips touching his ear, and it's ticklish and warm and Steve feels so incredibly light, like his stomach is full of tiny airy bubbles, like in coke, and Billy's hands are running down his back, all soothing and steady and  _ firm _ , yet so  _ gentle _ .

"You're a good boy, yeah, my good boy," Billy's voice feels like a warm blanket wrapped around him, so reassuring and soft. " _ No matter what _ . Mischievous and spoiled and bratty as you are, you're my boy.  _ M' keeping you forever _ , okay?"

Steve closes his eyes, treasuring these words. He's used to cold or stern voices way more than to this soft praise, because people apparently think he deserves only that. Steve kinda believes it himself - but seems like Billy's made it his  _ mission _ to change it.

So Steve just clings to him, soaking it all up like a sponge, melting in this warmth and tenderness.

Billy keeps drawing soothing circles on his back, murmuring some silly questions to which Steve just needs to nod or shake his head - like  _ 'are you excited for the party' _ and  _ 'are you still gonna ask Joyce if you can put a reindeer antlers on the dog' _ and  _ 'do you think I'm gonna beat the Chief in how much gravy we eat' _ .

He doesn't stop until Steve can breathe normally again, until he gets all relaxed, giggling softly into Billy's neck, pressing his lips to the warm skin.

"Now let's get ready," Billy moves him to look in his eyes. "We promised to come earlier and help, remember?"

"But..." Steve knows it. He wants to go and he  _ also _ wants to sit here with Billy forever, and just, time is such a stupid concept!

"No 'buts', Stevie. And  _ none _ of that pouting," Billy gives him a pointed look, patting his cheek lightly. "I told you you're my boy and I'm not letting my boy be disobedient, got it?"

Steve just pouts more.

"What, it makes me not your boy if I'm disobedient?"

"Where the  _ hell _ have you picked this  _ nonsense _ ?"

"But you said...."

Billy rolls his eyes and then fixes him with somewhat stern look.  _ Whoops _ .

"It makes you my boy who I'll have to  _ punish _ so he  _ behaves _ again. Are we clear?"

Uh, so maybe you  _ can't _ get away with everything even at Christmas after all. Or maybe Billy's just trying to scare him. It's better to listen now anyway.

"We're clear, Billy. But I'm all ready to go!" Steve looks at him all innocently, pointing at his sweater and then at Billy's naked chest. S' not like he doesn't appreciate the view, but...

"Yeah, about  _ that _ ," Billy frowns, drumming his fingers on Steve's back. "You little shit happen to know where have all my shirts disappeared?"


	3. Sweater Weather (Billy's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have this wee baby chapter before shit starts happening.

"I don't know, baby… Maybe you left them at home?" Steve sits back and thinks for a moment. "Here!" He runs upstairs without another word, and comes back down clutching… A fucking Christmas sweater. 

"Oh god, please no," Billy begs. 

"C'mon, please! I've been good! Please, Billy!" Steve is somehow pouting and grinning at the same time and it just… Melts Billy. 

"Fine," he huffs. "Give me the goddamn sweater." 

Billy pulls the sweater on and it's just the most godawful thing he's ever put on his body. It itches so badly that there's no way it's not intentional. And it's hot. Like California hot. And Jesus, what is this? Billy looks down and tries to figure out what the Hell is supposed to be happening on the sweater. 

"Steve…" he says, pointing at the sweater. "What the Hell is happening here?" 

Steve gives him a confused look. "It's just a Christmas stocking…" 

"That says 'nice' on it!" Billy laughs, but there's something dark in it. "I'm not nice, Steve." Anyone would agree. Billy wasn't nice. He wasn't a good guy. He didn't deserve… This. Steve. 

"Of course you are!" Steve protests, slinking his arms around Billy. He rests his head on Billy's shoulder. "You're the only one who was there for me, the only one who noticed I needed… help." He nuzzles into Billy's neck and his breath is hot when he speaks again. "I wouldn't love somebody who's not nice, Billy. I just wouldn't." 

Billy wants to stay there forever, Steve's words dancing on his ears. The thought that maybe he wasn't a piece of shit after all. That somebody thought he was nice. Cared about him. Loved him. Billy holds Steve close, trying to tame his rabid heartbeat, hoping the stinging in his eyes doesn't turn into tears. He hadn't expected any of this. Merry fucking Christmas to him. 


	4. A Tease (Steve's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely slept better when I didn't know who the hell is Krampus😳

"You look so _cozy_ and _cute_ ," Steve looks at Billy in his Christmas sweater, absolutely giddy.

Billy throws him a dark look, pulling on his jacket and trying to juggle the insane amount of gift bags in his arms.

"Call me cute one more time, baby boy, and I'm throwing you into a snowbank."

" _Cute_."

He gives Billy a mischievous smirk and starts running to the doors. He would definitely make it if the hall's floor wasn't so _slippery_ . _Ouch_.

"God, Harrington," Billy comes near him, throwing all the bags on the floor and hauling Steve up by the collar of his jacket. "You clumsy brat. Have you hurt yourself?"

"No," Steve feels a wide smile blooming on his face while Billy's rolling his eyes at him and grumbling about having to deal with an absolute _child_ and then giving him a helpful push to the doors.

The world outside is all white and fluffy. Perfect weather for perfect Christmas. Steve catches a snowflake on his tongue, going to the driveway. They'll have to shovel again.

"Billy!" he crouches, grabbing a handful of fresh snow. "Look, how beautiful!"

He turns around, throwing snow into the air at the same time...and watching how it falls. Right on _Billy_.

Really, really beautifully, sparkling in the winter sun like some fluffy sort of pixie dust. All this pixie dust is covering Billy, falling on his blonde mullet, scrunched face and shoulders.

"Uhh," Steve inhales sharply and bites his lip, trying not to laugh. "I didn't mean to!"

" _Harrington_ ," Billy shakes the snow off, like a big angry cat, fixing him with a stern look. "You're _lucky_ I have my hands full."

"But it's an accident!"

"Do not _test_ me, baby. Scoot," he nods to the car.

Steve does as he's told, going backwards and looking at Billy, who carries handfuls of bags with presents.

"I can take some of the bags?"

"No, thanks, I don't want you to fall with them, you newborn Bambi," Billy huffs out, struggling with presents. "Get your ass to the car now. Jesus, whose awful idea was it to get Max a new skateboard!"

Steve laughs, getting to the Camaro.

"Um, yours?"

"S' a rhetorical question, Stevie, don't go all smart on me. The real question is why's this shit so huge..."

The presents take all the backseat, which is really good, because it means Billy wouldn't be able to make Steve sit there even if he's annoyed with him. It _also_ means he gets to change the radio to the Christmas playlist, singing along while they drive through the snowy roads.

"God help me," Billy breathes out all annoyed, but Steve notices how his lips are twitching in a soft smile. "You heard that, Steve? _You better watch out and not pout_!"

He nods to the _'Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town'_ blasting out of the radio. 

"I mean, if all that _shit_ exists - this old man might as well be _real_ too," Billy shrugs, watching Steve from the corner of his eye. "Would be nice of him, don't you think, pretty boy?"

Steve huffs out a little laugh, looking at the snowy woods flying by the window. It's _so_ easy to believe in something like this right now, on this perfect day, with Billy looking at him with this warm gaze of his, the one stored _specifically_ for Steve.

So he just...allows himself to believe. 

"That would mean _tons_ of presents," he beams at Billy.

"Uh-huh, I dunno, baby. You love _coal_ that much?" 

" _What_ ?!?" Steve jumps on his seat, scandalized. "I would be...I'm on a _nice list_!"

" _Oh_ ?" Billy arches his brows. "Were you a _good boy_ all this year?"

"Yeah...?"

"Really? So we weren't _bratty_ and _mouthy,_ huh? Weren't _disobedient_ and didn't act like a total _little shit_?"

Billy's smirking, and Steve _pouts_. Pouts so hard. 

"So what...you made sure to punish me for all of it," he grumbles, cheeks and ears on fire. 

"Oh, _way_ fewer times than you were deserving it, sweetheart," Billy winks at him, laughing. "You're a _spoiled_ baby, aren't you."

Steve just frowns at him, crossing his arms and pouting more. What the hell. S' not funny anymore, and he tells Billy just that.

Billy winks again and pats his cheek.

"C'mon baby. Don't sulk. Even if Santa doesn't bring you anything, _I've_ brought you a present for sure."

Steve immediately turns to the backseat, flooded with boxes and bags and packages.

" _Hey_!" Billy snaps at him. "None of that, mister."

"Ugh," Steve rolls his eyes, immediately getting an unimpressed look. 

"And none of _this_ , too. I dunno, baby boy. I would be _relieved_ if it's _just coal_. Looking at it, all of this behavior might be calling for a..." Billy leaves it like that, shrugging and shaking his head. 

Steve doesn't like it one single bit. 

"For what?"

"For a _visit_ from... _Krampus_ ," Billy tells him meaningfully, parking near Byers house.

" _Who_???" Steve scrunches his nose. "What the hell is that...thing?"

" _Oh_ , pretty boy," Billy chuckles like he knows _something_ that Steve doesn't, and gets out of the car. Now Steve doesn't like it even more.

"Billy?" he hurries out too, frowning. " _Who's that_?"

But the asshole just chuckles again, winking at him and heading to the porch. He doesn't answer this question - not while they're knocking on the door, not after they're being greeted by Joyce and Hopper, not even after Steve kicks him in the shin and _demands_ to tell him. That last stunt only gets him a kick in the ass and a stern glare from Billy.

When Joyce asks him to go to the living room and make sure there are enough spots at the table for everyone, Steve decides that Kram - _whatever_ \- is just one of Billy's awful jokes. Yeah. Must be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!💙


	5. The Grinch (Billy's POV)

"Hey! Those are for after dinner!" Joyce scolds, slapping Hopper's hand away from the bowl of cookies. 

"But I'm hungry," Hopper grumbles. "And dinner won't be ready for a couple more goddamn hours." 

Joyce shoots him a look that tells him to stop being a whiny baby, and Billy can barely stifle his laugh. He sits on the couch, his pretty boy's head in his lap, and watches them bicker. Billy doesn't even realize he's combing his fingers through Steve's hair until the boy nuzzles his face into Billy's tummy and lets out a contented sigh. 

Hopper comes into the living room then with a glass of eggnog. He looks at Billy and Steve and apparently decides they look too cheerful. "Nice sweater," he says to Billy. 

Billy looks down and grimaces. It's so hot and hideous and itchy. How can something meant for bodies be so goddamn itchy? But then he looks at the sweater Hopper is wearing and smirks. 

"Yours is pretty stylish, too. Pretty cutting edge."

Hopper gives Billy a disgusted look and heads outside to smoke. Just as he opens the door, the gremlins come barging in, all laughing and hollering and looking for Steve. They pounce on him, crushing Billy beneath their weight. 

"Get off, you little shits. You saw him earlier this week," Billy growls. Max climbs over and gives Billy a huge hug. "Oh god, leave me alone. No, Max- ugh, gross." 

Max gives Billy a sloppy kiss on the cheek and runs away before he can catch her. The kids then file into the kitchen to greet Joyce and the younger Byers kid. Billy can hear Nancy and Jonathan outside, taking to Hopper. And so it begins. 

"Please, for the love of God!" Hopper snaps a half hour later. "You're all driving me insane!" 

"Oh, come on, Hop! Have a little fun," Max teases, sliding across the kitchen floor in her stockinged feet. 

The kids are competing to see who could make it all the way across the kitchen. Meanwhile, Hopper is growling at them to knock it off before they break something. They keep trying to get Steve and Billy to join, but God, Billy is so tired. Steve had kept waking him up throughout the night with his incessant kicking. All he wants to do now is nap. 

Steve gets up to join the gremlins in their game, and Billy takes the opportunity to close his eyes, just for a minute. 

"Honey?" Joyce's voice is soft in his ear. Billy mumbles drowsily. He feels Joyce place a hand gently on the top of his head, stroking his curls. "You can take Jonathan's bed if you need to rest." 

"Nah. 'M fine," Billy assures her. "Thanks, though." 

"Alright," she says, kissing his forehead before walking away. 

Billy stares after her, his heart suddenly fluttering uncontrollably up his throat. It was such a simple gesture, something that came so naturally to someone like Joyce, but Billy hadn't felt something as motherly as a kiss on the forehead since, well… There's a sharp pricking behind his eyes and he shuts them quickly. What the Hell was going on? 

He's jolted from his nap again a few minutes later when Hopper's voice booms through the house. "Alright!" the chief says. "Which one of you little assholes put the mistletoe back up? It's inappropriate!" 

Billy opens one eye and glances over to see Mike and El giggling behind their hands. Hopper sees it, too, and gives them one of the most intense stare-downs Billy has ever seen. He chuckles softly to himself and nestles back into the couch, shutting his eyes once more. 

Just as he's teetering on the edge of sleep and wakefulness, something heavy flops onto his stomach. His eyes shoot open to see none other than Harrington, grinning down at him. 

"Finally!" the boy says. "You've been sleeping all morning!" 

Billy glances at the clock and groans. "It's been fifteen minutes, babe. I didn't even get to sleep."

"That's fifteen minutes too long!" He leans down and plants a soft kiss on Billy's lips. "C'mon, I think we're gonna sing some carols." 

"What did I do to deserve this?" Billy groans, shoving Steve off of him and getting to his feet. 

But Billy's not the only one dreading the Christmas songs. Hopper sits on the back of the couch, grumbling to Joyce about how he needs to be excused from this activity. 

" Oh, c'mon, Hop. Look, even Billy's joining us," Joyce says before going to put on some music. 

"God, I wish someone would commit a crime right now," Hopper says to Billy. "So I can go deal with that instead." 

"I'll do just about anything if it gets me out of this," Billy offers, causing Hopper to chuckle. 

But then the music starts and everyone begins singing. Billy hums half-heartedly until Steve shoots him a disappointed frown. Hopper, on the other hand, is actual singing, but messing up everything. 

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bell time and jingle bell time. Snowing and blowing and jingle bell hair. In the frosty air!"

"What are you singing?" Jonathan asks, trying not to laugh. 

"The goddamn song!" 

El looks at him with wide eyes. "That's not how it goes. Even I know the words." 

"Okay, whatever. Let's just sing the next one." A minute later, he's belting, "Deck the halls with balls of holly! Falalalala la la la la. Tis the season to be jolly! Falalalala la la la la. Something something gay apparel. Falala lalala la la la. Blah blah blah blah something carol. Falala lalala la la la." 

"Hop!" El exclaims. 

"Hey, I didn't even want to sing these stupid songs. You know what? Out. All of you. Get." He starts ushering everyone toward the door. They all put on their outerwear and begin filing outside. 

Billy steps through the door and turns around. "Can I stay in here and nap?" he pleads. 

"No way." Hopper closes the door in his face. 


	6. Snowballs, Batman (Steve's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's eve guys!❄❄❄  
> (dunno what time is it where you are but here it's already past midnight so technically it's here)

"Hey, look, it's gonna be as tall as me!"

"It's gonna be _taller_ than you!"

The kids are making a snowman - not just some plain snowman, the _biggest_ in Hawkins. 

"You gremlins won't be able to even _lift_ this shit," Billy grumbles lazily, squinting at them from the swings on the porch. 

"Steve will help us," Dustin yells at him, all covered in snow.

"No he wouldn't," Billy snaps, tightening his grip on Steve. "He's being _my_ _blanket_."

Steve sighs. All this time Billy keeps him in his lap, hands secured around him firmly. And no, _seriously_ , Steve's a huge sucker for sitting in Billy's lap - but the fucker wouldn't even let him move or sit _comfortably_.

Every time Steve squirms on him there's a growl and a slap on his thigh. Billy also doesn't let him talk - apparently, he's trying to continue his nap and Steve's not allowed to make a sound, and honestly, this is just a _torture_.

Steve's bubbling with energy and excitement, and there's snow _everywhere_ , so white and _fluffy_ , and he just wants to jump into it, and run around and roll in it, and pull Billy with him.

Instead he sits, struggling to keep the position Billy's holding him in, and watches the kids and Byers' fluffy dog enjoying the snow. 

It lasts for an _eternity_ until there's something hitting him on the top of his head. 

"Ouch!" Steve jumps up, shaking the snow from his hair.

"What the _fuck_ , Harrington!" Billy barks, definitely not amused with the situation. "Tame your gremlins."

Steve looks at the giggling kids and jumps off the porch.

"Hey, dipshits! _Snowballs_ , really?" he's already crouching to scoop some snow when there's a second snowball hitting him in the shoulder. And a third, and a fourth one.

Well. _This is war._

About five minutes later Steve's a bit breathless and all soaked wet with snow, but he's definitely winning. Well, kind of.

"S' not fair, El!" he yells at the laughing girl, trying to dodge from multiple snowballs attacking him from different directions. "You can't use your powers to...oh _that's_ it, your ass is _grass_!"

Steve throws a snowball at her and Max and looks at the porch. 

"Billy! Come play with us!"

"No way in hell. M' not moving."

"Billy, c'mon, don't be a Grinch!" Max joins him. "It's so much fun!"

Billy just flips her off from his swings. Oh. Now he just gotta.

"He's gonna _kill_ you," Dustin whispers, watching Steve making a snowball. "Steve, he's gonna..."

"Huh?" Steve grins at him, throwing the snowball at Billy at the same time.

Dustin just hides his face in his hands. And, _whoops_ , maybe he's right. Steve was _honestly_ aiming for the shoulder or something, but...

" _Who_. Of you. Shitheads. _Did_ it," Billy stands up slowly, his face absolutely _murderous_ , even when covered in snow.

The kids are silently staring at Steve.

" _Really_ , guys? Thanks."

He's got no time to tell them what he thinks about this traitorous behavior, because Billy's suddenly _not_ on the porch anymore.

"I _promised_ you to throw your bratty ass to the snowbank, didn't I," he sing songs, grabbing Steve's collar.

"Billy, _wait_ -"

And then everything's white. When Steve gets out of the snowbank, he's got snow in _such_ places that he doesn't even want to think about it.

Byers' backyard looks like it's being hit with a blizzard. 

"Get him, Lucas!"

"Mike! Will! From this side!"

"El, help Max!"

The kids are throwing their snowballs like crazy, but Billy's fucking _invincible_. He's dodging and scooping snow at the same time, attacking all kids at once.

" _Steve_! We're _losing_!" Dustin yells at him, pointing at laughing Billy. "Tell him to stay _still_ so we can hit him!"

Billy laughs, throwing his head back, so _genuinely_ and _carefree_ that Steve's ready to dive into that darn snowbank again just to keep him this _happy_. He barely feels his fingers and _definitely_ doesn't feel his toes at all, but his cheeks hurt from a wide grin.

"Can't hit me, gremlin," Billy smirks, watching Steve scooping up snow and seemingly completely unbothered with it. "I'm _Batman_."

Well. He's just _begging_ for it. 

" _Snowballs, Batman_!" Steve yells, throwing a snowball and running at Billy at the same time. "Everyone! _Get him_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading💙


	7. Billy the Snowman (Billy's POV)

There's snow everywhere. Gremlins everywhere. Laughter. And Billy realizes it's him laughing. Because Steve's in his arms and the kids are having fun and they don't hate him and maybe… Maybe they kind of even like him. And Max… 

Max is laughing and packing snow over him and she looks so goddamn happy. Her little face is bright and shining and she looks over at Sinclair and they both dissolve into uncontrollable laughter. 

Billy rolls over and shakes off all the snow, sending it flying. It drifts onto the others and they all laugh and yell. He flings snow at Steve, who puts on a mock offended face before throwing an entire armful of snow at Billy. 

Everything else falls away. He's happy. He's surrounded by friends and family and he's happy. And if he's entirely honest with himself… It's a little terrifying. He's never had so much to care about. Never so much to lose. 

Billy's pulled from his thoughts when Steve tackles him into a snowbank. They wrestle and, to nobody's surprise, Billy wins. He pins Steve to the ground and leans in close. 

"I guess Christmas isn't so bad after all." He plants a quick kiss on Steve's cheek before jumping up to rejoin the party. 

They finally call it quits when everyone is soaked and freezing and the sun's starting to go down. The look on Joyce's face, when she sees them all standing rosey-cheeked in the doorway, covered in snow, is priceless. She digs out dry clothes for everyone and goes to hang their wet ones up to dry. Unfortunately for Billy, his jacket had protected that godawful sweater from the snow and he therefore did not receive something better to wear. What luck.

"It's such a cute sweater," Joyce tells him, "and it fits you so well, sweetheart." The Hell it does! 

Nancy makes everyone hot chocolate and they all pile up in the living room to warm up. The kids are telling stories, Joyce and Hopper are talking about a friend of theirs, and Steve is trying, and failing, to hide the fact that he's going around and asking everyone who Krampus is. 

"Krampus? He's just some old folktale used to scare children into behaving. But Billy's full of shit. If Krampus was real, he'd be the first one to go," Max assures him. Steve only looks half convinced. 

Steve moves over to Nancy and Jonathan next and, presumably, starts asking them about Krampus. Nancy shoots Billy a sly smirk before she answers. Billy can't really make out what she's saying because the gremlins next to him are so goddamn loud, but he can see the look on Steve's face. At first he looks merely interested, then concerned, and finally a bit horrified. After he moves on to hang out with his curly haired gremlin child, Nancy joins Billy on the couch. 

"Are you trying to scare him into being good?" she asks, giving him a knowing smile. 

"Well the brat wasn't learning any other way, so…" 

Nancy takes a sip of her hot chocolate and looks at him, frowning. "You okay? You've been pretty quiet since coming back inside." 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." It's not a lie. Not really. It's just overwhelming, going from shitty Christmases since his mom left to… This. And he's not sure he belongs. Or deserves it. "I'm just tired. Never did get that damn nap." 

Nancy smiles, if a bit sadly, and gets up to rejoin Jonathan. "You know," she says, looking back at Billy, "everyone's glad you came." 

Billy eventually wanders into the kitchen to see if Joyce needs help with dinner. He fetches ingredients, mixes spices, and stops at one point to call Steve to come help. 

"You're really not half bad, kid," Hopper says, pouring himself some eggnog. 

Joyce rolls her eyes. "That's the equivalent of 'you're great and I'm glad you're in our lives and I'm sorry I'm so bad at affection.' Sound about right, Hop?" 

He waves his hand at her. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Then leaves with his eggnog. 

"It's true, though. We're so happy you and Steve found each other. And we're so proud of you." 

Why does that hurt so much? Billy smiles, saying, "Thanks, me too. I'm gonna find Steve," and rushes out of the kitchen. He tries not to think, because there are people here and he doesn't know how to deal with things when there are other people around. He doesn't know how to be emotional, unless it involves a lot of yelling at hitting things. But, well… 

Then he spots Steve's ass sticking up from under the Christmas tree and instantly wants to kick it. "What's going on here, _pretty boy_?" 

Steve hurriedly scoots out and sits up straight, clutching a present in his hand. "Nothing," he squeaks. He notices what he's holding and drops it back on the pile. "I just… Dropped something. I wasn't looking for my presents…" 

"Really?" Billy says, leaning close to Steve's ear. "I think we need to have a little talk about this tomorrow, don't you?" 

"But why?" Steve pouts. 

"I asked you to come help with dinner, but instead you're doing _this_." 


	8. Brats and Dragons (Billy's POV)

The little Byers boy is standing by himself in the living room, watching Hopper make angry gestures at Mike while he and El laugh uncontrollably under the mistletoe. Max and Sinclair are outside shooting snowmen with Sinclair's wrist rocket. And Steve's favourite little curly haired gremlin is sneaking food from the kitchen. 

Billy stands next to the Byers boy, lightly nudging him with his arm. "You up for a quick campaign?" 

Will looks up, surprised. "You play D&D?" 

Billy shrugs non-commitally. "Playing with two people is kind of a pain in the ass, but we can make it work." Will beams at him and dashes into his room to get everything. 

"You need another person?" Steve asks, wrapping his arms around Billy's waist. It reminds him how much this goddamn sweater itches. 

"Don't worry about it, babe. We'll be good. Go… Do something with Henderson." Billy hopes it didn't come out harsh. He would love to play with Steve some time, but teaching people how to play is a nightmare and it would take all night. 

Steve pouts, batting his doe eyes at Billy. "Well alright… If you don't want me to play with you guys…" 

Shit. Now he felt like an ass. "That's not what I said…" Billy catches Steve's arm and steers him to the kitchen table, where Will is getting set up. "It's just gonna be a lot to learn, baby. You ready for that?" 

Steve waves him off and sits down. "I've watched these guys play so many times, I pretty much know the rules." 

An hour in, it's clear Steve does _not_ know the rules. He keeps moving his character wherever he wants, yelling "roll for initiative" randomly, and keeps trying to use his nail-ridden baseball bat that his character _doesn't have._

"Babe, you can't do that," Billy keeps complaining, trying to teach Steve the right way to do things. 

But before Steve can really learn, the game is interrupted by Joyce and Hopper. Steve begs them to join, even though they insist they only want to watch, until he finally gets them to cave. Then, to Billy's utter horror, Steve begins explaining 'the rules.' Which are, unfortunately, wildly inaccurate. 

"You can be this guy," Steve says, handing Joyce a random figurine. 

"No, Steve, that's-" Billy starts, but is cut off. 

"And you can be this dude. Don't worry, if you die you just respawn at the base." 

Billy stares at him, wide eyed. "Steve, that's not-" 

"So right now we're attacking this ugly dude. We each roll for initiative, which means whatever number we get that's how much damage we do." 

"Please, Steve!" Billy is nearly in tears from the sheer frustration. This is not at all how the game is played, but he doesn't want to just kick Steve out of the party. That would make him feel like absolute shit. But this… This was unplayable. He looks to Will for help. 

Steve finally looks over at Billy. "What's wrong?" 

"That's… That's not quite how the game goes." Billy tries to be nice about it. It's Christmas Eve and they're here with their friends, no, their family, and Billy doesn't want to ruin it. But Steve's already pouting. 

"I ruined the game, didn't I?" He heaves a heavy sigh and knocks over half the figurines. Before Billy can deny it, Steve gets up and storms away. 

Billy chases Steve into Jonathan's room, grabbing his arm and turning him around. "Hey! What's gotten into you?" 

"You don't want me to play with you guys," Steve pouts, flopping onto Jonathan's bed. 

"Babe…" Billy sits next to him, brushing a lock of hair from his eyes. "Of course I want to play with you. It's just a really hard game to get into and you can't really expect to do that with such a quick campaign. I wanna play with you, but when it's just us. So I can teach you properly. That sound good?" 

"Whatever, I don't even wanna play anyway." Steve rolls into his side and sighs dramatically. 

"Well if you're gonna be a brat, I'm going back to the game." 

"Good! Play your stupid game and ignore me!" 

"Ugh!" Billy growls in frustration. "I'm not ignoring you, you little shit. Come hang out with us." 

"Don't wanna." 

Billy sighs. "C'mon, babe. Get your ass up and come with me." 

"No! Don't wanna!" 

"Fine, whatever. You know, you may not be King Steve anymore, but you sure are a _royal fucking brat_." Billy starts walking back into the hallway, but what Steve says stops him dead in his tracks. 

"That why you didn't get me any presents? You said you did, but you _lied_!" 

"What are you talking about? I did get you presents." But the look on Steve's face tells him they're not here. All the fire in his belly goes out. He fucked up. And now Steve was sad and lashing out, probably thinking Billy didn't love him or something equally as stupid. "Shit. Shit. Shit. I forgot them at your house. Fuck!" He digs around in his pocket for the keys to the Camaro. "I'm so sorry, baby. Look, I'll go get them right now, so you can open them first thing in the morning. Okay? I'll only be gone a few minutes." 

Steve's back is still to Billy and he doesn't say anything. Billy has no idea what's going through his boy's head right now. He doesn't move. 

Billy sighs. "Stevie, baby…" But Steve doesn't answer. 


	9. Holy Shit (Steve's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, sweethearts!🙏💜

Steve's left with Joyce, Hop, Will and the girls. Jonathan went out to drive Nancy and Mike home for the dinner with their family, although they _definitely_ wanted to stay here.

He bets they're gonna be here first thing in the morning.

Billy's out too, driving to Steve's to get his forgotten present as he said - and give a lift to Dustin and Lucas on the way.

Quite _some ride_ it's gonna be. Camaro is probably a _really_ fun place right now.

Steve feels kinda embarrassed about his tantrum from earlier. He's not quite _proud_ of his cranky attitude, and, let's be honest, he'll be _really lucky_ if Billy lets it slip unpunished. 

Max, El and Will are playing video games, arguing about which comic books are cooler and discussing what they're going to get for Christmas. 

Steve checks under the tree again. Yeah, no presents from Billy. Still, it wasn't really nice of him to throw such a fit over it, like a _toddler_. Maybe if he was good then Billy would take him for the ride too.

He just doesn't like being without him. Even it's just for a short time. Even if it's to get Steve's own _present_. 

He wonders what Billy's got him. It's probably silly, but he wasn't that excited about all this presents thing for goddamn _years_. His parents have never been the type to create the atmosphere of a miracle or do something special. But Billy's _not_ like them. He's not like anyone. He somehow always knows what Steve _wants_ and what he _needs_ and always knows exactly how to make Steve _happy_. 

He also wonders _where_ exactly Billy's hidden that present, because Steve has definitely explored _every_ corner of his house this week, trying to find something. 

A couple of days ago Billy caught him with his hand in the cookie jar - or, literally, climbing from under the bed - and threatened to make him sit still for a whole hour if he doesn't stop digging through the house.

Steve's also kinda worried about Billy finding out his _own_ secret stash in his parents' bedroom. He really hopes Billy's hidden his present somewhere far from this place. Because if he _ever_ finds out _what's_ laying under the bed there...no, he doesn't even want to _think_ about the _consequences_. 

Jonathan comes back from dropping Nancy and Mike off and brings more Christmas cookies from Mrs. Wheeler. 

"Where's Billy? Are we having a dinner soon?" he smiles, ruffling Will's hair. "I'm _starving_!"

"I've been starving for _hours_ now, kiddo," Hopper grumbles, looking at Joyce. "Your mom doesn't want to feed us..."

" _Nonsense_ , Hop," Joyce waves him off, putting some last touches. "Come on, Jonathan, Steve, set the table so everything's ready."

Steve starts setting the table with Jonathan, looking out of the window every minute. The kids finish their game and put on some Christmas movie, sneaking some cookies before dinner. Joyce doesn't notice it, but when _Hop_ is trying to pull the same trick, she's quick to slap his paw.

Steve's putting the plates on the table when there's a familiar rumble outside and he sees Camaro in the driveway. 

"Go," Jonathan chuckles softly. "Come on."

Steve flashes him a grateful smile and runs outside without even throwing a jacket on, ignoring Jonathan's 'this is not what I mean, Steve!' on the background. 

Billy's getting out of the car.

Steve jumps from the porch, running and almost pouncing on him. Billy really clutches something big in his hand, wrapped in a sparkly paper. Steve peeks at it, all curious, but when he looks at Billy's _face_ , his wide smile falters. 

Billy looks...well, _pissed_? _Angry_? _Furious_? Steve opens his mouth to ask what's wrong, but then his eyes skate down and... _shit_.

Billy's wearing _his own shirt_. One of the shirts he brought to Steve's place. One of the shirts Steve's _hidden_ under his parents' bed in order to trick Billy into wearing the Christmas sweater. One of the shirts he _lied_ to Billy about. 

_Shit_.

" _Uhh_ ," Steve steps back, trying to run away, but Billy catches him immediately, gripping his arm firmly.

"Oh _no no no_ ," he tells in a low voice, and Steve's trembling. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Billy, I-"

"I was letting you get away with _everything_ lately, wasn't I," Billy's seething with anger. "And I could even let this stupid sweater thing slip. But you _lied_ , Steve."

He grabs Steve's collar, starting to drag him towards the house. 

"Billy..." Steve doesn't know what to say. 

"Oh, don't you _'Billy'_ me. Have you lied?" he shakes him, stopping mid-way. 

There's like an actual _fire_ in his eyes, and Steve's shuddering from fear.

"Y-y-yes."

"What's one of your _main fucking rules_?!"

Steve just starts _whimpering_ , all puppy-like, but Billy cuts him off.

"None of that whining. What's one of your _rules_ , Steve? Why do I have to ask you _twice_?"

"No-no lying," Steve whispers, trying his best to bite back tears.

"M-hm. Well I guess it's about time I remind you _what happens_ when you _disobey_ me."

Steve just whimpers again. He can't help it, he's too scared. He's clutching at Billy's jacket in a silent plead for...he doesn't actually know for _what_ , he's just terrified.

Billy probably senses it. He's not becoming softer, but he squeezes Steve's nape, making him feel kinda _steadier_. Feel that he _belongs_ to him, that he's Billy's. And while it _surely_ means that Billy would punish him if he finds necessary, it _also_ brings some comforting feeling. 

"We're not ruining the dinner, you little shit," Billy fixes him with the most stern look, getting on the porch. "But _just you wait_ till it's over."

If he thinks it would calm Steve down, he's so, _so_ far from it. Now Steve has the _whole dinner_ to tremble and mull over what Billy's going to do with him.

He tries to help out with everything that's even _possible_ , do _anything_ that Joyce or Hopper ask him to, keeping the _most_ polite manners he's capable of and peeking at Billy from behind Jonathan's shoulder hesitantly. 

Maybe Billy will see how _extremely good_ he is and soften a bit. Maybe he'll have some _mercy_. Jesus, he's _totally fucked._


	10. Krampus is Coming to Town (Billy's POV)

Billy stabs at his food like it has personally insulted him, all the while keeping an intense glare trained on Steve. The muscle in Billy's jaw keeps twitching, like he wants to say something, or maybe bite Steve's head off. 

He's going to kill him. No, he can't do that. He loves the stupid little brat. Maybe he can murder him with love. No, that is the stupidest thing Billy has ever heard. He'll kill him while telling the brat he loves him. Sure, that'll do. _I'm sorry, babe. I love you, but you've gotta go. You bratty little asshole._

Steve picks at his food, damn near shaking. Billy keeps telling him to eat, but the boy keeps ignoring him. It's really getting on Billy's nerves. The asshole made him suffer all day by lying to him and now he couldn't even look Billy in the eye. 

"Steve," he says, voice dangerously low, "Mrs. Byers worked really hard on this dinner. _Eat_."

He finally does, shoveling food into his mouth like he's been starving for days. He glances up at Billy periodically, as if to say 'look, I'm being good.' 

After dinner is over and everything's been cleaned up, Billy grabs Steve by the elbow and shoves him into Jonathan's room. Steve sits on the bed and pulls his knees to his chest, looking at Billy with large, pleading eyes. 

"M' sorry, Billy. Really. I just- I knew you wouldn't wear the sweater if you had any other choice and… I just- I…" he sputtered, shrinking back. 

"Yeah, you'll be real sorry when Krampus comes for you tonight. You'll be sound asleep, dreaming about presents Santa's never going to bring you. And you'll hear hooves outside the window. Click click." Billy steps closer to Steve, glowering. "And he'll climb right through that window there, snatch you up. Take you away. You'll be real sorry then, won't you pretty boy?" 

Steve squints at Billy. "Max says you're full of shit. That you're just making it up to scare me." 

Billy cocks his head to the side. "Yeah?" He rubs absent-mindedly at an old scar on his arm and it catches Steve's attention. "Do you know what Krampus does to naughty children?" 

"G-gives them coal?" 

"Whips 'em," Billy says, harshly. "He whips' em and stuffs them in his sack and takes them to the underworld. And they're never really the same after that…" Billy doesn't smirk, doesn't laugh. 

Steve's eyes go wide. "Jesus, Billy," he whimpers, and there are tears in his eyes. "You can't let him take me." Steve bites his lip, staring at the window. "Billy, please. Please don't let him take me. I'll be good! I swear! I'll be so good!" 

"Sorry, baby. That's not up to me." 

"Billy…" Steve's lip begins to tremble and Billy's heart shatters. Completely. 

He'd gone too far. Way too far. He was angry and he took it out on Steve and… God, he's such a fucking ass. How can Steve trust him? How can he love him? 

Billy wraps Steve in his arms. "Baby," he whispers, "you're not going anywhere. I'll fight Krampus myself to keep you. I'll whip him and throw him in a sack and kick his ass to the underworld _myself_. You're mine. All mine. And I'm never letting you go. You hear me?" He takes Steve's face in his hands, tilting it up toward his own. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you. You know that right? I love you. I love you so fucking much."

Steve nods and nuzzles his face into Billy's neck. "Promise?" 

"Promise." 

They lay like that for a long time, Steve's face buried in the crook of Billy's neck, his heartbeat slowly, _slowly_ returning to normal. He presses kisses to Billy's skin and mutters a thousand apologies. Billy hushes him, stroking his back, drawing circles with his thumb. 

Finally, Steve looks up at Billy. "I still need to be punished, don't I? For lying to you." 

Billy sighs. "Yeah, baby." 

But he doesn't have it in him to punish Steve as much as he deserves. He already terrified him with the Krampus shit… He could go a little bit easier on him this time. 


	11. To Teach and To Protect (Steve's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm so sorry for this horrible delay.  
> Hope you still enjoy it guys. Love you all so much!💙

Steve just wants _cuddles_. He just wants to be _held_ by Billy and be told how much of a _good_ _boy_ he is, and _God_ , he wants to be good for him - but apparently, he hasn't _deserved_ it yet. Billy's going to _punish_ him first, and he's going to take _anything_ he decides fitting. Doesn't make him less scared though. 

He knew lying was _bad_. He fucking _knew_. And his gut feeling - intuition, or maybe his guardian angel or summat - told him he's gonna _regret_ this idea.

He did it _anyway_. 

Because apparently, he's _really_ an idiot and always thinks his stunts are gonna slip. But they don't. Fucking _never_ slip.

But he just...he wanted this Christmas to be _perfect_. So much. It's their _first_ _one_ together. And Billy's first.... _real_ one in fucking years.

And he lied to him on their first Christmas. Yeah, way to go, Stevie boy. 

He sits on the bed, hugging his knees, eyes trained on the window, waiting for Billy to come back from checking what's everyone - Jonathan especially, since they're in his room - doing. 

Steve's kinda _scared_ to be here alone now, after all that Billy's told him about - he doesn't even want to _think_ about _that creature's_ name - but he didn't _dare_ to say it. Because Billy told him that it's alright and safe and he would be right back and the house is literally full of people. Because Steve doesn't want to make Billy _mad_. He's already _outdone_ himself today. 

So he sits _still_ , watching the window and counting seconds till Billy comes back. S' not that he's looking forward to _what's_ going to follow...but whatever _with_ Billy is better than whatever _without_ him. And it will be over soon. And Billy will _cuddle_ him - he _always_ does, even when Steve did _really_ bad, and he really hopes this time he would too. And maybe he'll even be his _good_ _boy_ again. He doesn't actually want _anything_ else. 

Steve tries to distract himself, reading the names on Jonathan's stack of records, when the door opens, making him jump.

"Everyone's asleep," Billy says, appearing in the room and closing the door behind him. "And Jonathan's going to watch some movie in the living room."

He stops in front of the bed, hands on his hips, eyes on Steve. Not quite _angry_ like they were before, but pretty _stern_. 

Steve feels _cold_ in his stomach and scoots back on the bed without even registering it. Of all times that Billy's disciplined him, some of the _hardest_ punishments were for _lying_. Jesus, he's in _such_ deep shit. But he didn't even mean anything bad!

"Billy," Steve whimpers, looking up at Billy with his best puppy eyes, as innocent and harmless as he can be. "I'm _sorry_! I didn't mean to... I won't do this anymore! It's...it's _Christmas_..."

" _Steve_ ," Billy fixes him with a stern disapproving stare, and Steve's heart _sinks_. "You've been getting away with _all_ your stunts. Because it's Christmas _exactly_. But you _know_ how I feel about _lying_."

Steve flinches, eyes on Billy's _belt_. How come he thought he would get away with it is beyond him. He's kinda ready to cry.

"Yes, Billy, I know," he whispers instead, trembling. 

"And why exactly?"

"B-because _lies ruin the trust_ ," Steve repeats the words Billy's been telling him since summer. "A-and, and we need to trust each other _unconditionally_."

"That's _right_ , baby."

Steve's heart _flutters_ at the word, Billy's usually never being soft with him before the punishment is doled out. 

"So what do you believe needs to happen now that you've _lied_ to me, Steve?" the softness comes and goes in a second. 

"The _p-punishment_ ," Steve hangs his head, sniffing miserably. "But-but I don't wanna..."

"Steve," now Billy's voice is stern and sharp. "You know you _deserved_ it very well. _C'mere_. Or should we wait and maybe let _Krampus_ dole out the whipping?"

Steve shudders in fear, looking up at Billy helplessly. 

" _No_! Please, no, _no Krampus_ , I will behave!"

Billy fixes him with an unreadable look and sits on the edge of the bed, legs spread wide enough for it to be a _hint_.

"Then bring your disobedient ass here and over my knee."

He really, _really_ wants to listen to Billy. It's just his whole body seems to be kinda _glued_ to the spot.

" _Now_ , Steve," Billy literally _growls_. "Before I change my mind about going easier on you."

Now Steve scrambles to obey. _Shit_. It's _so_ embarrassing. And scary too. He gives Billy's _biceps_ a timid look before bending over and laying down, ears blazing hot and heart booming wildly. 

Billy adjusts him on his lap easily, like he weighs _nothing_ , and Steve feels so _small_. So small that he has to clutch Billy's jeans in reassurance, fingers caressing the rough material.

He feels Billy's big hand holding him in place, the other one resting on the small of his back, thumb brushing right above the waistband of his pants.

"Now. Before we start, tell me _why_ have you lied to me," Billy's voice is _calm_ and _stern_ at the same time, _authority_ dripping out. 

Steve's heart is trying to claw its way out of his throat, and these attempts might be successful. 

"Wanted you to wear that sweater _so much_ ," he whimpers quietly. "And, and I _knew_ you wouldn't."

"Have you tried _talking_ to me?" Billy sounds like they're just having a normal conversation. "Explaining how _important_ is it for you?"

Steve just...blinks.

"Uh. _No_..."

"Mhmm. Haven't I taught you to _ask_ for what you want, pretty boy? Using your _words_?"

"You have..."

"Apparently we always need to learn the _hard_ way," Billy drums his fingers on the small of Steve's back, humming. "See, if you opened your _pretty mouth_ , you wouldn't be in this position, getting _spanked_ on a Christmas night. And _I_ would at least get to wear some _shirt_ under that itchy nightmare of a _sweater_!"

He sounds pretty _pissed_ , and Steve flattens his ears. _For real_. Like a scared puppy.

"M' sorry..."

"Oh, you _will_ be sorry, sweetheart," Billy tells him, voice almost _cooing_ , but there are _goosebumps_ on Steve's back from this tone. "I'm really not a fan of you _lying_ , Steve. If it weren't for Christmas...boy, would you get it _way harder_. And you _will_ if you dare as much as _think_ of lying to me again. Are we _clear_?"

" _Yes_ , Billy," Steve breathes out, voice barely audible. 

"Good," Billy gives him a curt reply before setting his fingers on Steve's waistband. "Let's make it quick."

He feels his pj pants being pulled down along with boxers and whines pitifully.

" _Hush_ ," Billy snaps harshly. "And better keep it _quiet_ , pretty boy. You wouldn't want _everyone to hear you getting spanked_ , would you?"

Steve flinches, feeling his eyes prickling from embarrassment. 

"No, Billy," he whispers. "I _wouldn't_."

"That's what I thought."

Steve closes his eyes, _tensing_. Billy said he's gonna go easy on him. Maybe it would be just...just a _couple_ of swats, like, just to _scare_ him? Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much? Maybe it-

" _Aaaahhh_!" Steve jerks forward from the hard slap, trying to wrench away from the next, but Billy's firm grip holding him in place. 

"Stay. _Still_ ," Billy scolds him, pulling him closer and delivering the second slap, _harder_ than the first one.

" _Uhhh_ ," Steve whines, clutching Billy's jeans and scrunching his face in pain. " _S-sorry_."

So _apparently_ going easy means hand instead of the belt. _Fair_ , but... He's _definitely_ going to somehow make Billy spend _less_ time lifting weights. _Ugh_.

Billy lands spanks _fast_ and _hard_ , making nearly no pauses in between hits, and Steve starts tearing up. Everything _burns_ , and Billy holds him so _firmly_ , and he's probably _mad_ at Steve, so mad, and... Steve realizes there are tears streaming down his face only when he hears his own loud sniffles.

He feels so _small_. He just wants it to be _over_. He just wants to put his head on Billy's shoulder and be _cuddled_ and held so _close_ and...

" _Oww_!!! Please, Billy!"

"I want you to _always_ tell me the _truth_ ," Billy tells him in a low voice, the one that means _business_. "No matter what. I want to be able to _trust_ you. Fucking _always_ , Steve."

It somehow hits home even _before_ the hard slap that follows the words.

It's supposed to be the _best_ Christmas. Ever. And he...

"S' _not_ _Hopper_ , s' _me_ ," Steve barely gets the words out of his tightening throat.

" _What_??" Billy sounds confused as hell, adjusting him on his lap again. "What's _you_? And the _hell_ the Chief has to do with it?"

Steve sniffs, trying to make his hiccups sound coherent. 

" _G-Grinch_. _Me_ , not Hop. 'Cause I _ruined_ your Christmas. M' so sorry, Billy..."

It's quiet at first, then Billy clears his throat, and Steve can't tell with what emotion he's doing it. Next moment there's a firm slap, the _hardest_ of them all, making him whimper - and his pants being pulled up, and he's getting cuddled into Billy's warm embrace. 

"You're not Grinch, you're my _baby boy_ ," Billy's lips find his ear, giving it a kiss. "Shh, s' all _over_. You did so _good_ , baby. M' _proud_ of you. Took everything _so well_."

Steve shakes his head, hiding face in the safe place between Billy's neck and shoulder, skin warm and soft and wet with his own tears.

"M' _sorry_ , Billy. I-I wanted it to be _perfect_ for you. _Really_ perfect. And instead fucking _ruined_...everything."

"You did not!"

"Did too," Steve's not even listening to Billy, inhaling sharply and letting out a string of hiccups. "You had to punish me on Christmas. Couldn't be good even for _one_ day."

Billy just squeezes him tight, moving him on his lap so he looks Steve in the face. 

"No. Stevie, _listen_ ," Steve tries to hide his face, but Billy catches him, brushing his tears away with such _gentle_ touch that Steve just leans into his palm, sniffing.

"Gonna tell you something really _important_ , pretty boy," his voice is low and calming, the one that _soothes_ Steve immediately and makes him perk his ears. "But only if you gonna _listen_."

Steve lets out a couple of shaky breaths, blinking and waiting for Billy to speak. But Billy just looks at him, calmly and expectantly, brushing his hair out of his face.

"I, I'm listening," Steve nods, sniffing once more and focusing on Billy's face.

Billy nods, looking sideways for a moment, seemingly collecting his thoughts. When he talks, his voice sounds _genuine_ and _serious_. 

"It's the _best_ Christmas I ever had in years. I fucking _swear_ ," he looks Steve in the eye, giving him a little smile. It's _bittersweet_. "It's...s' a _family_ Christmas, right? And if everything was perfect...I would think it's some _zombie apocalypse_ or something, goddammit."

Billy rolls his eyes, sighing, and Steve lets out a soft giggle.

"And _real_ family's..." Billy frowns, waving his hand. "S' when everyone's being _themselves_ , right?"

"Uh-huh..."

"So, it's Jonathan's escaping to his room to catch some _quiet time_ , the Chief's _grumbling_ all the fucking way, the gremlins being...well, _gremlins_ , and _you_ ," Billy bops him on the nose, ruffling his hair. "You being a _little brat_ as you are. Wouldn't want it any other way."

Steve watches him, somewhat in _awe_ , wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You _swear_? Not saying that just to cheer me up?"

"No, pretty boy. Always telling you the _truth_ , yeah?"

"Yeah."

Billy smiles, caressing his cheek gently, then giving him a firm warning look.

"But if you _dare_ lying to me once again, Stevie..."

"You'll be _disappointed_ in me, right?" Steve mumbles, trying to lower his gaze, but Billy's hand never lets him do it.

"I will _never_ be disappointed in you, you _dumbass_ ," Billy tells him firmly. "But _guarantee_ you that your _ass_ gonna be _stinging_ from the only _thought_ of sitting down for a _fucking week_. Fucking _bet_ on it, pretty boy."

Steve's _not_ thrilled with this perspective. His ass stings _right now_ , thank you very much. 

"I won't, Billy, _promise,_ " he pouts and paws at Billy's chest in a silent ask for _cuddles_ , and immediately gets scooped up.

Billy holds him so _gently_ , arms wrapped around him as if he's just a _toddler_ , and Steve kinda feels _exactly_ like that. _Small_ and _vulnerable_ and _safe_ in those big strong arms.

He's suddenly awfully _tired_ , doesn't even have it in him to undress. It's Billy who does it, helping him out of his sweater, and getting him under the covers, and settling him on his own chest, all while petting his hair so gently, and never stopping telling him all those sweet little things in a low husky whisper: _let's take this off, why don't we_ , and _here we go, sweetheart_ , and _that's my good boy_ , and _perfect baby, all mine, yeah, all mine_.

Steve wants to reply, that _yeah_ , he's all _Billy's_ , but talking is suddenly so _hard_.

His head goes all _fuzzy_ , like it's stuffed with _cotton candy_. Cotton candy reminds him of the _snow_ , and what a shame the snow doesn't _taste_ like it, it would be even more fun...and can you actually play _cotton candy balls_ or make _cotton candy angels_? Steve needs to try. He's gonna buy as much cotton candy as he can, and...

He realizes he was sleeping only when he wakes up. His head is kinda clearer, but his heartbeat is going _wild_. 

The room's swimming in the darkness and Steve blinks in its ink, trying to understand what spooked him, when...

 _Click-click_.

The sound from the outside makes him almost go _deaf_ for a second, heart freezing in his chest.

 _Click-click_.

It's in the _yard_. The sound of the _hooves_.

Now his heart is alive and kicking - _everywhere_ , in his throat, in his stomach, in his ears, booming like _crazy_.

He tries to go for his nailed bat - like he _has_ to do, like he _always_ does, when there's a shadow of monster around. But...he can't. He _has_ to. But he _can't_. 

He remembers _everything_ that Billy told him - _this_ monster came _specifically_ for _Steve_ and Steve _alone_. Everyone else is _safe_. But not him. He knew he shouldn't have been doubting its existence even for a moment. 

_Click-click_.

Steve feels so _small_ , like every sound makes him more and more _helpless_. He wants to do what he always wanted when he was a little ten year old boy and had a nightmare - to _curl up_ , hiding under the blanket, and be _safe_ from all the evil existing - God, he feels like he _is_ ten _now_ , but the _nightmare_ is _real_ and no blanket can stop the _evil_.

But...but maybe he knows _who can_. He hesitates, fingers hovering over Billy's naked shoulder glistening in the dark. 

_Click-click_.

Now it sounds _way_ closer. Almost under their _window_.

Steve whimpers and grabs that firm glistening shoulder. He _needs_ \- letting himself admit it _for the first time in his life_ \- can't help it, but needs _someone to protect him_. 

" _Billy_?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Hugs to every single one of you🙏💙


	12. Christmas Morning (Billy's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who read this fic and thank you tons to everyone who commented. It means a lot to us. We hope you enjoy this ending!

Shortly after _finally_ falling asleep, Billy's awoken by a swift kick to the shin and then what surely must have been a feral creature running rampant in the bed, but no, it was just Steve. Panicking. 

"Babe, calm down," he whispers to the boy. "What's wrong?" 

Steve whimpers and clutches to Billy like he's life itself. "He's here! You were right! He's come for me!" 

"No he hasn't, Steve. Now _please_ let me sleep." 

But Steve's not convinced, kicking Billy in the shin again. "I'm serious! Listen!" There's a sound not entirely unlike hooves on the front porch. Steve clutches at him again. "Please! Please… protect me." 

Billy opens his mouth, ready to say just about anything to make Steve let him go back to sleep. But it occurs to him that, for once, Steve isn't running headfirst into battle with a complete disregard for his own safety. Like he's learning that he means something to people. To Billy. 

"Alright," he says, running his hand over Steve's back. "Let's go check it out." 

Steve whimpers, but follows Billy nonetheless. They creep quietly to the front door. Billy pulls back the curtain covering the window next to the door. It's Jonathan and their fluffy dog. But Steve dashes forward and locks the door. 

Jonathan whips around at the sound of the lock sliding home. "Hey! This isn't funny. Unlock the door!" 

Steve pulls Billy away from the door. "Don't! It's a trick. That's not Jonathan. Billy!" 

Billy freezes, his hand on the doorknob, and looks back at Steve. Finally, he lets out a sigh and guides Steve back to bed. He tucks the boy in and kisses his forehead. 

"I'm gonna make sure everyone is okay. _Stay here._ Got it? I'll be back in just a minute." 

Steve nods vigorously and pulls the covers up to his chin. Billy tiptoes down the hall to Will's room and steps inside. The boy doesn't stir. Billy pushes the window open, hissing at the blast of frigid air. He crawls outside in nothing but a pair of pajama pants and runs to the front porch. 

"Holy fuck!" he hisses between clattering teeth. "Let's go, man!" 

Jonathan looks at him, bewildered. "What the Hell is going on? Why are you out here basically naked?" 

Billy grabs his arm and pulls him back toward the window. "Steve thinks you're Krampus pretending to be you. Locked the door. I'm rescuing you. Please hurry, this shit's cold." 

Once inside, Billy rushes back to Steve. He climbs into bed and wraps the boy in his arms. Steve whines at how cold Billy is, but whines harder when Billy pulls away. 

"I'm scared," he whimpers. 

"Babe, I told you… Everything's fine. He's gone." 

"I know, but… What if…" 

"Nothing's gonna happen to you, Stevie baby. I'm right here. I'll keep an eye on you all night." 

Steve looks up at him. "But you've been so tired. Just… Just until I fall asleep?" 

"Alright, just until you fall asleep." 

But Billy stays up much longer than that. He lays there, Steve held tightly in his arms, until he hears someone rummaging around in the kitchen. Must be Joyce. Or maybe Hopper. Or… But then Billy’s fast asleep. 

\---

"So…" Nancy says, nudging Steve with her elbow. "Billy tells me you got a little visit from Krampus last night. In the shape of Jonathan." 

Steve clutches at her arm. "Oh my god, Nancy. Max was wrong." He shoots the girl a glare, but she's too busy talking to Will and El to notice. "He's real. He's real and he came for me last night. But Billy saved me." He snuggles against Billy, who rolls his eyes and shakes his head in disbelief. "Told him to 'piss off.'" 

Nancy's eyebrows shoot up her forehead and she looks at Billy, a twinkle of mischief in her eye. "Wow, that's pretty brave." 

Steve smiles and turns to give Billy a soft kiss. "I know. Oh!" He hops up and dashes to the kitchen without another word. 

Nancy chuckles, scooting a tad closer to Billy. "You're not going to tell him the truth?" 

"I tried!" Billy said in exasperation. "But _somebody's_ boyfriend decided to contradict me. When Steve asked him if he was letting the dog out last night, he said 'no.' So now the guy's convinced it was really Krampus." 

"What?" Jonathan shrugs and plops down next to Nancy. "It'll do him some good. You tell him it was all an elaborate rouse and he'll… Well, he won't understand." 

"Yeah… But I feel like shit for lying to him." 

"Don't. I'm the one who lied," Jonathan says, simply. But it's not so simple. 

"Billy," Nancy sighs, putting her hand on Billy's. "If Steve wants to believe you would single handedly take down a monster from the underworld for him, let him. Because everyone here knows you would. In a heartbeat. It's not a lie, it's just… You haven't been given the opportunity yet." Billy nods and she gives him a peck on the cheek. "Here he comes. Stop pouting." 

And he does, because her grin is contagious, because the boy he loves is curling up into his arms, because he's not wearing that goddamn sweater and it feels so fucking good. He closes his eyes for a moment and tucks it all away in the back of his mind for safe keeping. 

"Hey, I brought us cookies!" Steve says, sticking one in Billy's mouth. "You okay?" 

Billy opens his eyes and looks at the pretty boy in his lap, Bambi eyes all wide and full of love. He takes the cookie from his mouth. "Yeah, babe. I'm perfect." And kisses Steve. 

When everyone's gathered in the living room, Billy and Steve begin handing out presents. Billy's hands shake every time he hands out one of the gifts he bought. He knows it won't be the nicest thing they get that year, not by a mile, but he wanted to try. Try to show everyone how much it means to him that they took him in as one of their own. 

When everything is sorted, they begin opening presents. And it's like everyone got together and decided to open Billy's presents first. He got Will books on how to draw comics because - _you'd make the coolest comics, kid. I'd read the shit outta them._ And then Max is opening her skateboard and - _I know it's not the same as your old one and… God, Max I'm so sorry_. And El is tearing into hers - _Thanks for being such a great friend for my sister_. And Nancy - _I know we don't really know each other, but I thought you'd like it_. Then Jonathan - _you're a lot cooler than I ever gave you credit for._

And then it's Billy's turn. He grabs the one from Steve and tears into it like his life depends on it. It's a stereo system. Like the annoy-the-shit-out-of-everyone-in-the-entire-goddamn-town kind of stereo system. And Billy loves it. He leans over and gives Steve a kiss. 

"Now I can annoy my baby in my baby." 

"Hey!" 

"Sorry, looks like it's your turn." 

And of course Steve has to pick the one from him. And his hands are trembling as he tears the paper off. And Billy's heart is pounding so hard he's pretty sure he's going to break a rib. And then Steve's pulling it free. And. And… 

He smiles at Billy and there are tears in his eyes. "You got me my own Gizmo? You remembered?" 

"Of course I did, babe." 

It's a plushie of this weird little gremlin Steve had wanted as a pet. Something they had joked about at the movies with Robin. God, it was hard to find. And expensive as fuck. But so what if Billy had to work a couple extra shifts? Steve was worth every goddamn penny. 

But then Joyce is opening hers and - _I just… It- Well, what I'm trying to say is thank you. For everything. You have no idea how much it means, and…_ Finally, Hop is opening his - _Thank you, sir for- Oh, what? Was… That supposed to be a hug?_

Max weaves her way over to Billy after opening her presents. She throws her arms around him and they sit there for a long time, Billy unsure of what to do. He holds her tight, his heart aching. 

"I love you, shitbird," he whispers into her ear. 

"Love you too, asshole," she laughs. 

"Okay, but I love him more," Steve pipes up, sticking his face next to theirs. 

And they all spend Christmas wrapped up in each others' company. Warm. Cozy. Loved. Something Billy never really thought he'd ever get to have again. 

**Author's Note:**

> ❄❄❄


End file.
